The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device, which can be applied to a fast-response liquid crystal display mode, for example.
Liquid crystal display devices are the displays of a non-light-emitting type that display images by controlling the amount of light transmitted from a light source. Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) feature thin-walled and lightweight properties and low power consumption. In-Plane Switching (IPS) is among the typical liquid crystal display schemes currently useable to attain a wide viewing angle. The IPS scheme is a liquid crystal driving scheme that rotates liquid crystal molecules in a planar direction via a horizontal (in-plane) electric field, thus rotates an effective optical axis within a plane, and controls transmittance of the light. Various methods have heretofore been proposed for applying the horizontal electric field. The most common method is by forming a pixel electrode and a common electrode on one substrate with a stripe electrode structure. The application of the horizontal electric field with the stripe electrode structure is accomplished by, for example, forming both of the pixel electrode and the common electrode into the stripe electrode structure, or forming only the pixel electrode into the stripe electrode structure and disposing the common electrode of a flat shape via an insulating layer. Among the methods for applying the electric field are, for example, IPS-Pro (Provectus), which is described in JP-A-2009-150945, and Fringe Field Switching (FFS), which is described in JP-A-2010-19873.